


【瑜昉】内秘心書 08

by yanqiaoqiao



Category: RPS
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanqiaoqiao/pseuds/yanqiaoqiao





	【瑜昉】内秘心書 08

08

这种听起来像追求直男的狗血套路，黄景瑜一直挺不屑的。他作为天生的同性恋，自然是往圈内走，世俗将这条线划得清楚分明，没人会犯了贱硬要往圈外爬，弯掰直这种故事基本也是扯淡。

往文艺点说，黄景瑜在性向上保有一种清高和自醒，即使尹昉是他遇到的例外，他也从未觉得会变成什么问题。这大概是他最无法解释的，也最着魔的地方。尹昉无法被他简单地归类，就像那张照片给他的冲击一样，尹昉既是个体，也是作为尹昉本人的存在。

他是大千世界里的唯一。

话虽如此，被剥开来的余味却并不好受。  
戳破的是对方的心思，摆在面前的却是黄景瑜的难局。

这种可能演变成苦情剧的戏码，在他的身边并非没有发生。  
黄景瑜在青年期也有爱欲蓬勃的时候，无论是性的觉醒，生活带来的压迫，还是自我的不甘庸俗，都让他扼制不住想让精液四处浇灌的冲动。他结识过一个又一个的床伴，也谈过几场兴致不错的恋爱，有时寡淡有时新鲜，来来往往周而复始的一群人，总有一两个为感情醉了疯了的奇葩。

如果是爱上直男这种机率，碰到的若是聪明的对象，他们的狡猾也并无新奇。  
这也是黄景瑜不屑的原因之一，他自身的条件摆在那里，没什么可求全的。

但是面对尹昉，他又想，这有什么难的。  
如果对象是尹昉，忍耐一点欲望的煎熬，承担一点探索的风险，那么作为这场情感投资的代价，并非无法接受。

黄景瑜觉得挺头疼，也挺委屈的。  
他一个忠于直觉和欲望的人，却为了对方这点心思来回十八弯地转，动的脑筋比他生意场上还要曲折。

总之如此思想洗礼一番，黄景瑜索性不着急了。  
反正尹昉不躲不藏，活生生打桩似地立在那里，他靠近了不会逃，他离远了也不会消失。  
选择权的确一直在黄景瑜手里。

两个月之后岛上的戏份全部结束。剧组中间安排了一周的休息时间，尹昉收拾好东西当晚就赶了回去。Yana联络他说有个新剧本要找他谈，尹昉一听导演的名字就特别激动，那是他期盼已久的机会，虽然Yana强调一切未定，试镜选角环环不可少，但尹昉总觉得幸运正在降临，就像他以往经历过的不期而遇的转折，伴随的是时运的必然。

Yana送剧本过来时已是深夜，这次倒没有习惯性地给出事前建议，只让他好好考虑一番，尹昉说知道了，洗完澡收拾好就跑进书房研究起来。

严格来说，剧本讲的是兄弟情，但是特殊背景设定下的双男主，让整个故事的禁忌感十分浓厚，色彩碰撞在沉默中带着激烈，只是文字的描述就让尹昉感受到了纠心的窒息，更重要的是有一场推向高潮的情色戏，大胆，狂躁，意念化的尺度十分之大，可是尹昉却没有任何排斥，他甚至觉得细致璀璨，不禁产生了真正拍摄时对光影的期待。

尹昉看完之后久久无法平息，他内心升起一股诡异的同步感。这种微妙让他辗转反侧，以致于陷入了一场光怪陆离的梦。

梦里有人用力扳开他的臀瓣，从后面将他顶得不断往前移。而他只能不停地抽泣，整个上身不堪重负地软倒在床上，就像剧本里写的那样，只有臀肉高高翘起，被身后的男人撞得啪啪直响。很快掌控他的男人抵着他射了满满一屁股。他被浓稠的液体烫得痉挛不止，阴茎在没有任何安抚的情况下淅沥地射出精液，弄脏了身下的床单。

男人没有立刻放过他，在他体内泡了会儿才抽出来，他甚至能感受到被操开的湿哒哒的地方跟着吐出几缕浓精，沿着腿根涓流而下，然后男人就沿着那些液体往上舔，软舌绕着穴口转了一圈，他咬着手指呜咽不止，被男人翻过身体覆上两片嘴唇，他们接了个温情脉脉的吻。

尹昉在梦里混乱不堪，他被分成了两片魂魄，一片感受着从未体验过的骇人的快感，一片飘浮在半空中冷冷地注视，任由它发生、冲撞、达到高潮。

梦里的男人面容模糊，可他伏在身后全全笼罩住他的阴影，一次次贯穿他时凶狠的蛮力，还有最后附到他耳边含着浊气的呢喃，都让他被不安和惶惑刺穿了四肢百骸。

—老师，你被我干射了。

尹昉猛得惊醒过来，这才发现昨晚忘了将窗帘拉实，阳光从缝隙中挤进来，斜斜地打在胸口上。他摸了摸身上的皮肤，干燥光滑，仿佛梦里的浪荡和热意蒸腾真的只是一场梦，可随即他察觉到了下体的粘腻，又湿又凉紧贴着阴茎。他叹息般地骂了句我草，十分懊恼地蜷起了身子。

本来只想窝在家里的一天，却因为Cathy突如其来的一通电话给打乱了。对方说有事要找他谈，跟正在拍的电影有关。尹昉有点摸不着头绪，但听着Cathy严肃中略带焦虑的声音，立马收拾一番就赶了过去。

他并没有睡好，太阳穴突突地跳，到达约好的茶馆时被马路这边直射的阳光照得有点晃眼，将手放到额头上挡了挡，可一转眼就愣住了。斜前方迈着大步子穿过人行道的不就是黄景瑜么，对面正是那家茶馆。

他疑惑地瞅了会儿，第一反应竟是梦里面黄景瑜贴着他说话的样子。  
这让他不自然地挺了挺背，放慢步子跟过去。


End file.
